This invention relates to heteroepitaxial growth of gallium nitride (GaN) thin films on silicon (Si) substrates. Conventionally, a buffer layer is used between the GaN and the Si to compensate, at least in part, for the lattice mismatch between Si and GaN. The buffer layer conventionally comprises aluminum nitride (AlN) and/or silicon nitride (SiN).